


Sector 7 Chronicles

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A drabble series, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cause thats my vibe, Cute Kids, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, House Husband!Cloud, Introducing my Cloti child Luna, Just Cloti being cuties, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Updated whenever im inspired, Whose a precious bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: They're safe for now, tucked up in her apartment, No bombs, and no Shinra breathing down their necks. Life still isn't great but, its getting better. The Life of AVALANCHE and Cloud and Tifa if the plate never dropped and all future bombings were canceled.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Sorta Safe in My arms

**Author's Note:**

> I see this universe as what would happen if AVALANCHE got really spooked about the reactor destruction and decided to call off future bombings because that much fire and death wasn't worth it. Also Sephidick stays dead and leaves Cloud the hell alone.

Tifa pressed sweet kisses to the random freckles dotting Cloud's shoulders, delighting in the shy little huffs of laughter he let out as she drug her lips over his skin. She cinched her arms around his waist when he moved to wiggle away from her. Although, where he thought he was going, she wasn't sure. The two of them barely fit on her tiny bed. He was going to wiggle himself off into the floor if he kept at it.

"And where do you think you're going, hmm?" She coos in his ear, pulling him tighter against her, starting to pepper tickly kisses over his nape and up his neck. Huffing a laugh of her own when Cloud squeaked and buried his face in the mattress.

"Tifa!" Cloud whined, amusement and embarrassment clear in his voice. He squirmed in her hold. His ears turning an absolutely lovely shade of pink.

"Yes?" She asks, voice coy, nuzzling her nose into the side of his neck. Warmth and happiness building in her chest in a way it hadn't in years. 

"Quit it!" He pleads, choking on a giggle when her fingers danced over his stomach.

"Mmm… Nope, don't think I will." Tifa says, smacking a quick kiss to the tender spot behind Cloud's ear. Very much liking his shaky little inhale as she did so.

"You're evil." 

"I am indeed but, should you really be saying that to me within tickling range?"

Tifa smirked cheekily when Cloud froze against her, realizing his mistake too late. She digs her fingers into his belly - relishing the shriek of laughter that burst out of him. He doesn't laugh or smile enough, it's a crime. She holds him tight as she continues her onslaught. He's pushing feebly at her hands but, he's not trying too terribly hard to get away from her. After all she's seen this man lift a car by himself. Cloud is more than strong enough to wrangle himself out of her arms if he wanted.

"Ok! Ok! I give!" Cloud sputters, ''Mercy Tifa pl-please!"

She hums thoughtfully, fingers skittering over his ribs, causing him to spasm and almost choke on his laughter. While knowing she should stop, Tifa almost doesn't want to. Seeing Cloud free of whatever darkness hung over him, laughing freely and finally looking his age, was such a rare thing she doesn't want it to end. He deserves to be happy, both of them do. Especially after that mess with the reactor.

Pulling her hands away Tifa pecks a kiss to his disheveled spikes, an apology for winding him like she did. Breathless giggles still escaping him when he rolled to face her, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He looks radiantly happy. She melts.

That warmth swells in her chest again. Love and adoration filling her to the brim as she dips to kiss that smiling mouth. Hand coming up to cradle Cloud's head so Tifa could better slot their lips together. Languid, lazy, kisses leaving her warm and fuzzy when they broke apart.

"I love you." Tifa whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Watching with barely contained joy as Cloud's face lit up.

"Love you too, Teef." He says softly. Glowing eyes half lidded and shy.

The smile on her face has stretched so wide Tifa can feel her cheeks ache as she wraps him in a tight hug. Feeling Cloud's arms snake around her stomach she's filled with peace for the first time in a long time. Life wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination but, as long as she had Cloud by her side, she was more than ready to face whatever the Planet could throw at her.


	2. Sunny Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lil drabble is set a good few years into the future

Tifa wakes with the alarm. Blearily blinking the sleep from her eyes. Hair a tangled mess about her shoulders, the sheets half wrapped around her ankles, where she'd kicked them off sometime during the night. She peers over at Cloud, whose still sound asleep, his face buried deep in his pillow and most of the covers piled on top of him. Tifa smiles fondly, pushing an errant blond lock out of his face before leaning to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Kicking the covers off her legs Tifa rolled herself out of bed. Seventh Heaven was calling and she needed time to prep for the normal Sunday breakfast rush. So she stumbled into their small bathroom to get ready for the day.

She comes out fifteen minutes later freshly showered and hair thrown up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

Glancing over at the bed she sees Cloud's still curled up, her husband had gotten a bit lazy as of late. Shaking her head Tifa headed over to wake him and make sure he remembered to pick Marlene up from Betty's that afternoon. Perching herself on the edge of the bed she gently pulled back the covers and almost snorted loudly at what she discovered.

Their 4 year old daughter, Luna, had apparently woken up while she was showering and had wormed her way beneath Cloud's blanket nest and into his arms. Where she was currently laying, spread eagle. Her thin little arms above her head and her choppy black hair spread across her face. The little girl absolutely dead to the world. Tifa had to try very hard not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at my baby." Comes Cloud's low, sleepy, rumble. Though the massive smile on his face gave away how amused he really was.

"I'll try." Tifa says softly, giggles still threatening to bubble up her throat.

Reaching out she runs her fingers through Cloud's sleep mussed hair, reveling in the downy softness. One vibrant ultramarine eye cracked open and peered at her groggily. A softer smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and melting her insides. Tifa loved these little morning moments, when Cloud was soft and sleepy and soaked up her affections like a sponge - and in return graced her with that little smile she adored so much.

Luna's soft squeaky snoring yanked her out of her lovesick daze a moment later and she and Cloud snickered under their breath.

"Guess it's time for you to head to the bar?" Cloud asks softly, carefully brushing their daughter's fly away hair from her face. A slight pout to his lips.

"Unfortunately. Otherwise the hungover masses will beat down the door for their greasy, cheesy, fix," Tifa murmurs, pinching his nose, "Don't forget you need to pick up Marlene this afternoon."

"I won't. I've got to run by Sector 5 today to help Biggs with a Leaf House project but, I'll make sure I'm done well before then."

"Mmm."

Tifa brushed her fingers through Cloud's hair once more before dipping down to kiss him. A sweet, closed mouthed, press of lips that sent bubbly warmth into her belly. She then moves to kiss Luna's forehead, the small girl still sound asleep, and presses her lips to her daughter's ruffled bangs. A wave of melancholy washing over her at having to leave her little family for the day.

Dragging herself from the bed with a sigh Tifa made for their bedroom door.

"Teef."

She paused in the doorway, turning back at Cloud's soft call. He's propped up against the headboard with a groggy Luna on his chest, her soft ruby eyes half lidded.

"Have a good day mama. We love you." The four year old slurred, rubbing her eyes. Cloud beaming over top of her head.

"Love you too, baby girl." She whispers back. Feeling fond adoration build in her chest as she left the bedroom. A dopey grin on her face. Fully ready to tackle the day as quickly as possible. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could even close a bit earlier than usual. That'd be a nice treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I love writing smitten Tifa? Yes, I do. Is Cloud as equally smitten? Yes, he is. Do I like the idea that Cloud becomes a bit of a house husband in this AU? Yes, yes I do. Any thanks for reading --and I hope you like Luna cause she's probably gonna show up a good bit--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading OwO/


End file.
